Asuka's bloody secret
by BowSightScope
Summary: As the title implies, Asuka has a secret... a bad one... how will shinji take it? and doe's Rei already know about it? AxS possibly AxSxR M for later chapters, WILL BE LEMON dont read if you dont like that stuff Romance/adventure/sci-fi/drama/etc. LOL
1. The secret, forced into revelation

Hi all, sorry I haven't updated "Someone save my mind" in a while, I'm still working out the kinks on chapters 8 – 10, my beta hit me on a few things that I should have seen before I even sent the copy to him B – P so ya, I'm starting up a few new stories that all revolve around the semi-supernatural, and depending on the reviews I get, that will determine if the story lives on or just dies… lol, so ya, here goes nothing! (Rated M for language, sexual content, blood and… well, mostly blood, but maybe some gore, and supernatural stuff, and violence.

888888888888888888888888888888

"Shinji? Shinji, is something wrong?" Misato's voice rang out through his entry plug from a grey static filled box on his HUD, it read "Audio only" in big red letters. Shinji had been deep in thought when she had interrupted him. "Are you masturbating in there?" she said with a teasing tone.

"Wha-? NO!!! I was just… just thinking! That's all!"

"Ohhhh, thinking about peeking on Asuka when you guys get out of the entry plugs?"

"HE'D BETTER NOT BE!!!" a second box appeared with the same red text… "If he's even THINKING about perving on me I'll STEROLISE him!" The red headed German girl's voice came over the intercom. She was already in a rage at having to be stark naked in the entry plug, and Misato raising suspicion wasn't helping the situation, after all, he was the one who would have to deal with the red head when they got home… Misato was likely to go bar hopping again… for the third since Monday… it was still Monday…

"Damnit Misato! Now you've just made her mad…" he mumbled to himself. He sighed deeply; inhaling the green tinted Link Consciousness Liquid (LCL). A while back his LCL had been altered and colored for two reasons, his father had told him

"We need to experiment with different colors to see if it calms you down and increases your synch ratio." He had said in a monotone. "The other reason is for Asuka's benefit, if anything goes wrong YOU are her last recourse." He hadn't explained what that had meant, only that "You will understand when the time comes."

Shinji was still confused as to what he had meant… the red head was obviously independent, but there were a few strange things going on ever since he had met her on that aircraft carrier… Ever since then there was always a large bottle of something in the fridge… Misato had just told him not to touch it and that it was Asuka's… Shinji was a great cook, but Asuka rarely ever ate one of his meals, she preferred instead to have a swig from that bottle… … … there was one occasion where Misato and Asuka were out Clothes shopping, he had gotten curious and taken a swig of the bottle, and nearly lost his lunch afterwards: iron, and a lot of it, he had gone back to smell the contents of the bottle… "Iron?" he remembered thinking… "LCL Fluid? Why the fuck is she drinking LCL fluid?"

He had been only too surprised when he put the jug back into the fridge too see Asuka and Misato staring at him wide eyed… they both dropped the clothes they had been carrying… Asuka walked up to him slowly while Misato just stared in shock. "You didn't, did you?" she had said.

"Wha-? No! I mean-!" next thing he knew Asuka had grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him into a kiss, not a loving one, or passionate, or even remotely kind… She had forcibly shoved her tongue into his mouth and probed it around, Shinji remembered that he had taken that as an invite and tried to slide his tongue tentatively into her mouth, he remembered the pain when she had bit down on his tongue, then the look of pure unhindered hatred on her face after she had grabbed him by the throat and slammed him face first into the linoleum, chipping a tooth, giving him a severe bloody nose and giving him a badly bruised cheek… He would never forget what she said after that.

"You…" the venom in her voice was melting through him like pure acid, "you drank from my PRIVATE bottle… I can taste it in your mouth!" she was still pushing his face harder into the ground with every syllable… She was crouched down on the tips of her toes. "If I EVER find out that you did that again, I swear to god I WILL kill you… and just to prove that I'm serious…" she dipped her middle finger into the small puddle of blood that had formed under his nose and popped her finger into her mouth with a sinister look… he had nearly pissed his pants, she was after his blood and seriously WAS going to kill him if he screwed up like that again… but then something strange happened… the sinister smile had faded and been replaced with a look a sheer shock, He remembered seeing, visibly seeing the chills sliver down her spine. She stood up quickly and almost lost her balance, running into the refrigerator, then just stared at him… in shock or fear he couldn't tell, but there was something there… He had also noticed that every time that the "Bottle" was empty, Asuka always went out to eat… but never took any money… he figured that she had probably just gone over to Hikari's house to eat… but he was beginning to wonder… He also thought a few other perverted things involving Asuka and Hikari, but he dismissed those almost instantly afterwards.

'I should follow her next time… find out what she's doing on those nights…' he thought to himself.

"Shinji, you're getting quiet again… is something wrong?" Misato sounded worried this time, "Your synch ratio is only at 39 percent, what's up?"

"Huh? Oh… nothing…"

How easily Misato was fooled… he remembered one other occasion… Misato had gotten drunk off her heels and was "playing" with Shinji while he was cooking… she kept stealing the utensils and spices… at one point she had stolen all of his steak knives and began to juggle them… he grabbed one in each hand, but Misato had gotten pissed off about it and chucked the third knife directly at him… it wasn't a serious hit, but the end of the knife had gone straight into his upper left arm and dug itself a good two inches into it… he immediately pulled it out… bad Idea, as it was a steak knife and was serrated. It ripped a small chunk of flesh out of the skin and began bleeding furiously. He had run into his room to get his first aid kit… when he couldn't find it he looked out of his room to see a very drunk Misato smiling at him and shoving the kit between her considerably large bust… … … "No way in hell…" he remembered saying. He next went to Asuka's room to borrow hers. He remembered opening the door…

"Hey Asuka, can I borrow your first aid kit, Misato stole mine and-" He lifted his hand off his upper arm and looked up at her at the same time… it was only then that they made eye contact that Shinji realized that She was topless… and braless… Asuka was about to scream… but stopped, seeing the amount of blood… he was just staring at her chest wide eyed… they were perfect in every way he could possible imagine them to be, perfectly proportioned to her body, and the nipples perfectly proportioned to the breast… pale though her breasts were, they absolutely glowed in the moonlight filtering down from the window. He was absolutely dumbstruck, first at the fact that she was topless, second at the fact that she wasn't ripping him apart for seeing her topless, and third that she was actually moving towards him slowly… she was still staring intently at the free flowing blood…

"A… Asuka… I- I didn't mean to- I mean I wasn't- I mean- oh shit…" he was completely tempted to… she was within fondling distance and his right arm, although injured, was just waiting for the command from his brain to shoot up and clamp down on Asuka's pert breasts… he ripped his vision away. "Asuka! I need to borrow your first aid kit!" he managed to get out. She just nodded her head, still gazing intently at the flowing wound. He grabbed it from under the edge of the bed where she kept it, and FORCED himself to walk away from temptation… he didn't sleep the rest of the night… He had vowed to himself that from that night on, he would never EVER masturbate ever again… but he couldn't sleep due to the tent in his sheets that kept him up the rest of the night, practically begging him to find satisfaction…

"Hellooooooooooooo? Earth to Hentai Baka? Are you daydreaming perverted things about me again?! You'd better not be or I'll shove an entry plug up your-!"

"SHUT UP ASUKA!!! I've had enough of your childish little insults… grow up, then we'll talk…" (the first person who can P.M. me the name of the group who's song this phrase was derived from, I'll dedicate this chapter too)

"What did you say to me you little-?"

"Major Katsuragi…" Rei's voice was barely audible over the two, so they stopped their quarreling for a moment to hear what she was trying to say. "I am getting several strange reading on my HUD, explain."

"I'm getting them to Misato." Dr. Akagi chimed in, "that's strange… looks kinda… like a… BLUE LIGHT PATTERN?!?!?!?! Misato!!! An angel has breached the defense network!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" WHERE?! I don't see anything on any of the cameras?!"

"It's the mold!!! The mold was the angel, that's why the mold kept coming back! We need to evacuate the pilots! NOW!!!" on that command, Shinji could feel his entry plug lurch up and heard Asuka screaming from the little grey box, and Rei actually swore for the first time that Shinji could remember.

"Oh this cant be good!" he could feel the entry plug rise and breach the surface into the geo-front, rising, still rising, then a shudder, and a noise that sounded like metal bending… he had breached the top of the geo-front… he was out in the open world now… the world that had been decimated by first and second impact… the world that looked bare through his one way screen, except for a few patches of land on the horizon… he was several hundred feet above the ground, and he could see Rei and Asuka's entry plugs near by.

After a moment he was able to relax… 'That wasn't so bad… I think I can-" but he had spoken a moment too soon. He felt a lurch and the entry plug shifted to one side… At the last second one of the three propulsion engines that was keeping the plug stable and airborne had just failed… … … "I'm gonna die!!!" He screamed as the entry plug shot off in a direction that he couldn't be sure of… … … "I'M GONNA DIE!!! I'M GONNA DIE!!! I'M GONNA HURL, THEN I'M GONNA DIE!!!" he screamed out to no one in particular. (The first person who can P.M. me what movie I got that from will have the other half of this chapter dedicated to them) (WOOHOO!!! Osiris2009 was the first person to P.M. me the answer, so the second half of this chapter is dedicated to him, Osiris2009, I repeat, the second half of the chapter is dedicated to Osiris2009!)

"Shinji!!! HELP ME!!!" He heard Asuka's voice in the communications Box, she was screaming and almost crying from what he could tell, and then it hit him… 'Wow, she must be REALLY desperate to be asking ME for help… what was I doing again. Oh ya:' "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"IKARI!!! I NEED HELP AS WELL!!!" it was Rei… but Rei never asked for help unless it was a life or death situation… wait… had all of their plugs shorted at the same time? 'Come on! What are the odds of that happening?!?! God… even the MAJI couldn't give an answer for this one! Oh ya… back to what I was doing…' "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Damnit!!! I can't do ANYTHING!!! I'm so worthless!!! I can't even-" Boom… everything went dark… a cold, wet darkness… like a cave, but without the smell… he felt his body go limp, his lungs were empty from the severity of the impact… … … the last thing he felt was liquid draining from around him… … … …

"… … … … … … … … …"

'Damnit… … … what happened? Oh… right, I crash landed in the middle of nowhere… all the LCL fluid drained out… and the power is out? Wait, then how am I still breathing? Oh… there's a GAPING HOLE IN THE PLUG!!!'

He was right, there was a gaping hole in the plug that looked like one end of the plug had been smashed with Asuka's signature Axe, the sides caved in to the point that he knew he would have trouble removing his right leg from the plug, it was being clamped between the side of the plug, and the seat in which he was sitting.

'Damnit… how bad is it? … … … good… its only going to be a bruise… a bad one, but still only a bruise… at least nothing's broken… I hope…now… Where is that emergency kit that's in here? AH! Here it is… let's see… if I could see…' he grabbed the flashlight out of the kit and looked at the power supply on the side: 'Oh great, 1 minute of power left… figures…' there was a pair of underwear, a black pair of jeans, a black no sleeve shirt, and a black bandana, all black, aside from the dark blue underwear… 'GOD DAMNIT!!! You'd think they didn't want to find us, giving us Dark ass clothes… well… at least my arms will stand out… heh… I'm so damn white I make Casper look black.' He smiled to himself at the joke, remembering the movie that Misato had taken them to see just yesterday… an American made movie, "Casper"… he remembered Asuka resting her head on his shoulder and telling him that if he rested his head on hers, she'd chop his other head off… 'I wonder when I'll ever see Misato again? … If… that is…' He took a long time to get his leg free, pulling and pushing, turning his entire body to try and get it free. Eventually he actually thought about what he was doing and realized that it wouldn't work… "Unless…" he reached down and scooped up a handful of LCL fluid… he dribbled it down his dry leg and tried again, and succeeded, the LCL fluid having acted as a lubricant… 'Heh and Asuka thought I was stupid!" He got dressed, though he still smelled of LCL fluid, and squeezed out of the entry plug. He was right, it had been smashed in. The plug had collided with a boulder the size of a large truck. 'Wow… and I'm still alive?' The entire front of the plug had caved in. "what? Is the front of the plug all empty space or something?! … … … Oh… right… the engines…"

He looked around for a moment, trying to get his bearings, barely being able to take in his surroundings: the tall trees, the short bushes in the patches of light… the light that was fading fast, too fast for his comfort. The trees were many and widely varied, from pines to oaks, like some last island if vegetation where all the other continents had sunk or shrank. The pine's were still lush and ripe with thick needles, but all the other trees were in there fall colors, ranging from yellow to red and orange, and everything in between. He heard the crunching of leaves and jumped for a moment at the stinging of his feet, he just then realized that he wasn't wearing shoes or sandals, or even socks for that matter. he took in once more the minted cent of fall, and made up his mind: 'I need to find Asuka and Rei.' He looked back and saw the large mountain looking hill that he had collided near: it was tall, and steep, but not hard to climb (or so it looked from a distance with hand and foot holds all over its face) but he also noticed the devastation in the direction of which he had come from… all the trees and shrubs had been ripped out of the ground in the path of his entry plug, and looked scarcely like they would be able to recover from the trauma of the collision… trying not to loose his resolve, he continued on, not caring that he was making quite a bit of noise. The tall trees of the forest were distracting him, looking up at their majesty and barely noticing the heavy bushes that he was walking through. After a long walk, he noticed a path of destruction and devastation that looked familiar…

"Wait… I didn't walk in a circle did I?!"

He looked more closely and discovered that it was entirely different pattern then his plugs wake of destruction. "Then that means it was either Rei's or Asuka's plug that shot through here… wait… ASUKA!!!" he began to run towards the descending damage towards the crash site… he ran for a while until he saw the plug…

'It looks in tact… oh man… please be ok, please be ok, please be ok!'

He walked up the plug… the hatch was open… 'Oh no…' he climbed up onto the plug, the twisted metal cutting into his feet to the point of lightly striking blood… in less then a second he had been pulled down off of the plug, his mouth covered by a fast and agile hand, his head tilted back, and another hand … had a very sharp blade pressed against his throat…

"FMFMMFFFM?"

"Speak and you die, move and you die, struggle and you die unless instructed otherwise, understood?" Shinji nodded his head vigorously, not wanting to have his throat slit… "Who are you and what is your purpose here? … … … Pilot Ikari?" He recognized that voice, that was Rei Ayanami.

"Gahh… (Heavy panting) … Rei… what are… are you alright?" 'Of course she's alright, she just had you at knifepoint you dumbass…'

"I am fine pilot Ikari. You are unharmed as well?"

"Ya… I'm fine… I think… what's with the knife?"

"This?" she looked at the knife, "It is a British combat knife. Designed for nothing but killing. It has almost no value as a utility knife…" she said looking at it as though it was hiding some answer just beyond her depth of sight… "We must find Asuka."

"Ya but first we have to find Asuka, then we can… wait… uh… heh, ya, what you said…" they began to walk… and walk… and walk…

"Ikari, why are you wearing a bandana?"

"Huh? Oh this? I honestly have no idea, but it looked like I could use it, Why?"

"… It does look good on you… but you shouldn't wear it over your mouth, I mistook you for a thief of some sort…"

"Oh… ok…" he untied it from behind his neck and instead tied it to the top of his head, like a fabric made hat. "Better?"

"Much."

"Good, now let's go."

Rei just nodded.

Shinji walked for a long while, light was becoming scarce and the trees were casting long eerie shadows… "Heeeeeellllp! Heeeeeellllp meeeee!" Shinji both heard it at the same time… "Heeeeeellllp!" It was faint, but it was definitely Asuka.

"Rei, we've got to help her!" Rei just nodded, Shinji noticing that she was also fully clothed in black jeans, though her shirt was long sleeved, and she had black cotton gloves.

They ran towards the screams and found them, along with several grunts, roars, and growls… there was a bear attacking Asuka's plug!!! It was taking massive swings at the plug, denting the armor of the plug with every hit, at this rate it wasn't going to hold for much longer, the plug had already been severely weakened by the crash, and the armor was worn thin from the distance it had ground up against the forest floor… Shinji quickly noted the damage that Asuka's plug had done to the forest, similar to his own, but then got back to the matter at hand.

"SHIT!!! What do we do- Rei!!!" Rei had darted out into the clearing, with nothing more then her clothes (She had thrown the sheathed knife to Shinji) , and jumped up, kicking the bear in the back… the bear had the reflexes of a god, it had turned and swatted her out of the air before she had even landed, Shinji heard a deafening crack as she was hit… 'A broken rib or two… Damnit… that has to hurt… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU DUMBFUCK?!?!?! DO SOMETHING!!!' at his own command, he pulled out the combat knife and unsheathed it, noting the shimmer of the blade in the dying light… The bear was advancing towards an unconscious Rei… Shinji ran out, screaming at the top of his lungs, the bear looked over at him just in time to get the knife thrust straight into its lower leg; the bear bellowed its disapproval and slammed Shinji across the clearing and into a tree… He noticed Asuka dart out (also in black clothes- short sleeves) towards Rei…

'This is it, isn't it? This is how I'm going to die? Heh… I suppose it's more honorable to die at the hands of a bear, having fought almost unarmed… rather then dieing at the hands… or whatever they have, of an angel when using the most technologically advanced weapon mankind can make… … …but… … No… I won't let myself… not before I tell her how I feel… … … NO!!!' "GAHHHH!!!!!" he screamed at the bear from the ground, it moved back two steps then took them back towards him. There was a loud "thunk" sound and the bear's head bobbed for a moment, it whirled around, Shinji caught a glimpse of Asuka picking up another rock to chuck at the bear, it slowly… ever so slowly moved towards her…

'Do something again you dumbfuck!!! Aim for its head!!!'

That was all he needed to get going! He grabbed a large semi-rounded rock, as big as a basketball but four times as heavy, and shoved it under his arm, he ran and leapt into the air, landing cleanly on the bears shoulders, and wrapping his legs around its neck trying to at least deprive it of oxygen, he pulled the rock out from under his arm and raised it, then brought it down with all the fury of his 10 years of abandonment, ten years of pain and sorrow, ten years of rejection… his last year of abuse from the one that he loved… the one that rejected him… the one that he still loved anyway and didn't want to lose. He brought it down with the force of a sledgehammer upon the bears skull, the bear reared up on two legs and made a noise that sounded like an 800 lb. dog whimpering, it flung itself backwards, trying to throw him off, but again, the rock came down hard upon its head… eliciting another bear yelp. It fell back on all fours… again he struck… it was tottering around ramming into things drunkenly… again… it fell to the ground, writhing in pain… again… it was spasming weakly, trying with the last of his energy to throw the enraged blood lusting pilot off… again… again… again… it stopped moving entirely… again … again… again… again… again… it was bleeding all over the place… its head was beginning to cave in… … … again…

"Shi… Shinji! What are you doing?! It's dead already!!!" Asuka screamed with a hint of fear and hysteria…

"Huh?!" only then did he realize the extent of damage that he had done to the bear… the top of its head was fully caved in… its brain was showing in places, the rock and his hands covered in the blood of a beast… its jaws were all out of place, off to the side, its upper teeth pointing out at odd angles from the head having caved in… the eyes were popping out of the skull, one of which had been crushed on impact… there was no way in hell that anything could have survived that… not even an Eva…

Asuka was astounded that Shinji had just killed a bear with a FUCKING ROCK!!! Rei… well… Rei was still unconscious… Shinji… was terrified at the damage he had done… 'N… NO!!! I … I couldn't have done this… could I?!' panting… 'No…' He slammed the rock into the bears shattered skull again… a loud, liquid sloshing noise came from the puddle of blood pooling around the bears head… … … "No…" again… "NO!" again… "NO NO NONONONONO!!!!!"

"Shinji STOP!!!" Asuka screamed, tears were flooding her eyes, 'This isn't the Shinji that I know… this isn't Shinji at all… this is some … some demon possessing Shinji's body… it must be… IT HAS TO BE!!! … If not… then I… I don't know what I'll do… I cant boss this Shinji around… I need the old Shinji back! I need the old Shinji- … I mean… I want the old Shinji back… this one's dangerous…' "Shinji!!! Please! STOP!!!"

Shinji inhaled sharply, and shut down… literally shut down. He had the rock raised mid strike and stalled at Asuka's words. 'Wha… what am I doing… my body just responds to her naturally… I know I'm in love … but… I don't even respond to Misato when she says anything, but I just came to a complete halt when Asuka told me to stop… is this what true love feels like? Like you'll do anything for someone just because they ask you to?' at that second, the blood( just as the LCL fluid) acting as a lubricant, the rock slid from his grip… THUNK!!! Everything started to go black…

"SHINJI!!!" he heard Asuka's fearful scream.

"Shinji you dumbfuck…" was all he managed to say before everything went black… … …

88888888888888888888888888888888

(Night time)

'A…Asuka… why do I love you? … … … do I get some masochistic pleasure from you hurting me? … Do I love the way you hate me so? I have to prove to you that I'm not just a nobody in your life… but I need you in my life weather you need me or not… I just want to feel like I'm needed… by someone… anyone… please… just need me…' (FYI, Masochistic someone who likes pain and being hurt)

"So are you going to tell him, or should I, pilot Sohryu?"

"I… I can't tell him just yet!!!"

"You must. Commander Ikari has already informed you of his secondary purpose. And you have already severely voiced your distain for my… … … taste…"

Shinji suddenly pictured a naughty thought, Rei and Asuka popped into his mind in a 69 position… though he was awake, he didn't want to break his cover…

"Ya, ya, I know… but I'll be fine!!! Really I-"

"You have no means of getting food out here, as that bear was weak and thin, that leaves me to believe that there are no other animals in this forest, and if I remember you saying so, you have a preference for humans anyway." Shinji suddenly pictured Asuka in several positions involving bestialities… "With that said, Shinji is you're only choice. Your only OPTION."

"… … … fine… I'll tell him… but you can't say anything until I'm good and ready! And anyway- … his nose is bleeding… … …"

"… Asuka…"

"Well he's unconscious, isn't he?! Relax, I'll be careful…"

'What the hell is she talking about?' he could feel Asuka hovering above him… … … he could feel her breathing on him, and then felt her tongue sliding across his upper lip, cleaning the blood that had come from him listening to the perverted conversation… … … 'Why?...'

He moaned softly, as though suddenly waking up… She darted away quickly… he opened his eyes slowly, again as if he was just waking up…

"A… Asuka… "

"I'm right here Shinji… stay down… and just so you don't think anything perverted, the reason your shirt is off is because I needed to use it to wrap Rei's ribs… it was bleeding pretty bad, so I needed something bigger then a cloth."

'Wait, my shirt is missing?!' and so it was. 'I hadn't even noticed until now…'

"You're a dumb ass you know that Shinji?"

"So I save your live and this is the thanks I get?" he grunted as he sat up against the cave wall… which Asuka had obviously dragged him to.

"Shinji, you know, I didn't honestly think you could show that kind of bravery…"

"well… you gotta do what you gotta do…"

"You mean like you had to grow a pair so you grew a pair?"

'OW!!! My pride!!! Oh god, I think she dislocated my pride!!!' (If you look closely, I use this line in all my stories, what can I say, I love it! It's funny!!! )"Anything for you… I'd do anything for my ang…"

"What were you about to call me?! Let's get one thing clear," she said glaring at him, "I'm not "Your" anything, I am Asuka Langley Sohryu, and I belong to me!!!"

'Damnit… I almost called her "my angel" … … …' "Of course Asuka… sorr… never mind… I know how much you hate it when I say sorry, so I won't…"

"Good. Now be a good boy and come here."

"Yes ma'am, can I get you anything el-gaahhh!!!" He immediately fell back to the floor, his ribs and stomach were in extreme pain, but he got back up and walked slowly towards her anyway.

"So what does the battle scarred warrior want as his reward, hmmm?" she said with a sinister grin, he looked at her, trying to figure out what she meant.

"I… Asuka… I… "

"Shinji, we need to talk."

"Uh… … … ok?"

"Over here." She walked into a deeper part of the cave. "Sit." So he did. And she sat next to him. He could hear the dull dripping of water in the background… from the caves roof… and a slithering noise… but he ignored it for now… "Shinji… there's something I've needed to tell you for a long time… I just… … … I just couldn't… It just didn't seem right at the time…"

"Say no more Asuka, I think I already know." Asuka stared at him wide eyed and went pale… "I already know…" he leaned towards her quickly and kissed her gently on the lips… for a moment… and then he felt the sharp sting of a hand across his face. Her expression was irritated, but not angry.

"Shinji. That's not what I was trying to tell you. Shinji, you know that I don't love you, and I never did to this day." ' I think' " But there's still something I need to tell you." She still looked irritated. "Look, I know you're probably desperate, but I don't like you, alright? So get over yourself and listen to me, ok?"

'But if that wasn't it… then what could she possibly want to tell me? She doesn't like bestialities, and she's not a lesbian (she doesn't like Rei at least from what I heard) and I'm the only one left! What could she possible want to tell me?'

"Shinji… I'm… … … I'm a … … … Shinji, do you believe in werewolves?"

'Uhhhh… … Where did that one come from?' Shinji thought to himself, 'She knows that I'm not superstitious… hmmm… oh well, I guess I'll just go along with it for now.'

"Not really…"

"Oh… I see… … …"

"Well, don't you think it would be a little strange if someone could increase their mass and their entire anatomy just for one night? Then to change back? It just doesn't seem possible."

"… … … Oh… … …" Asuka looked at the ground, deep in thought.

"But… … … I do believe in other things."

"Like god?" she asked sarcastically.

"No actually."

"Huh?! Why not?"

"Because if there was a god, then one of his angels would have killed my father by now, you know, to balance out the good and evil in the world." He said, smiling lightly at his attempt at a joke. Asuka laughed out loud for a moment, and then looked at him and smiled. "What? What's that smirk for?"

"Oh, nothing…" she smiled as she looked the other way. "Go on though, what else do you believe in?"

"Dragons, vampires, aliens, and a whole assortment of other things."

Shinji noticed that Asuka perked up when he said Aliens, but he didn't realize that this had been a delayed reaction. "Dragons you say?"

"Yup."

"But why dragons? Everyone knows that dragons are a myth?"

"Nope. I mean, think about it, All the great civilizations, China, Japan, Russia, Germany, the Americas, South America, Africa, Australia, they all thought up dragons at about the same time, within about 10 years of each other."

"So?"

"Sooooo? Don't you think it's a bit big of a coincidence that all these great civilizations, who had absolutely NO contact with each other whatsoever, thought up roughly the same creation at almost the exact same time in history? It's TOO big of a coincidence if you ask me… and if you look at the different types of dragons, they're perfectly adapted to the environment that they were seen in! Besides, they've found dinosaur bones on land before…"

"Ah, but not DRAGON bones!!!" Asuka was beginning to like this conversation, it was actually something that was interesting to her, AND Shinji was confident in what he was talking about!

"Well, what's the one place that dragons lived in most of the time?"

"Well, caves I would think?"

"And where are caves usually?"

"By the ocean… or … in… the … mountains…" Asuka said wide eyed, finally getting what he was saying.

"Exactly, and the only two places that we haven't excavated, is the sea and the mountains… … … there could be PILES of dragon bones laying around, and the only reason that no one has found them, is because they don't look where the most obvious place would be!!!"

Asuka was stunned… this all made sense, and she herself, who thoroughly thought dragons to be a fairy tale, was convinced that Dragons could actually exist now…

"Ok… that all makes sense when you put it that way… … … but… What about aliens?"

"Well, lets just pretend that there's intelligent life once every Billion solar-systems, ok? Theirs hundreds of billions of solar-systems, and the universe is still expanding, so what are the odds that were the only ones?"

He was right again… 'Now to ask him about the vampires… this is gonna be difficult.' "Ok, what about the-?"

"Vampires? It would be easy to hide fangs, just like a snake does. And blood is a rich source of everything that you could possibly need, so it is understandable that something could live off of it for quite a long time, but I don't think they would be burned by the sun or a holey cross. Religiously, fine whatever, physically/scientifically, nah-uh, just doesn't work that way… but with all things considered… there could be a few walking among us even at N.E.R.V."

'Ok Shinji, getting a little too close to home plate here… but oh well…' "What if I told you that I know a few at nerve?"

"I'd say that I'd do anything to get you to show me who." He said honestly…

"An… anything?"

"Did I stutter?"

"… … … would you let one of them drink your blood?"

"Not if it meant becoming one of them…"

"OH!!! You couldn't!"

"Huh?"

"You're immune to the transformation process, that's why your LCL is green and being treated."

"And… how exactly do you know all this?"

"Rei told me… The commander talks about everything when she's around… She knows more about N.E.R.V. then Misato does… but Misato knows the vampire too…"

"So… … … I'm immune? …Wait… "The" vampire? There's only one?"

"… … … ya…"

"So… then I guess ya… if I'm immune then I guess I've got nothing to worry about…"

"Well then… … … " Asuka had been cross legged while Shinji had his legs out in front of him… then she was straddling his waist… he was looking up at her in the semi darkness of the deeper part of the cave… She closed the distance between them… … … then she pulled him into a tight hug, which he knew that even if he tried, he wouldn't have been able to get out of… He hugged her back…

'Something's not right here… what's going on? One minute she's telling me how much she doesn't love me, the next minute she on top hugging me… strange…"

"Shinji… I know this is going to sound crazy… even psychopathic, but you need to believe me… I'm… … … I'm a vampire…"

'Wha…?' it couldn't be… no way… she had to be lying, the one girl that he loved, TRULY loved, wasn't human? But then… it all made sense… Her never eating… always going out to eat when the jug of LCL fluid was empty… wait… the jug… it wasn't LCL fluid… 'If only I had paid attention to the coloration of the liquid… it was … Blood? But then that means… why she always stared when I was injured… why she shivered when she tasted my blood that one time…… it all makes sense now!!! But then… She's going to need a food source… but who could she… … … Shinji you dumbfuck…'

"Shinji… I… … … I'm really sorry, but the only way I'm going to survive is if-."

"You drink my blood… … … I see… … …"

"Do you understand then?"

"Yes… I understand…" 'There goes my chance of her loving me…'

"Then are you ok with that? Or do you want me to give you something in return?" she said, looking at him nervously…

"… … … yes… there is something I want…" he said, knowing exactly what he wanted… (WARNING!!!: all perverts must wait until the second chapter for any lemon content… you perverted bastards… lol…)

'Damnit… the commander said this might happen when I told him… there goes my virginity… … …' Asuka thought to herself.

"I… I want…"

"You want to have sex with me… don't you? …"

"No… … … I want you to tell me that you need me…"

"I… WHAT?!?!?!"

"I want you to tell me that you need me… I don't care if you mean it or not, I just want to feel like I'm needed by someone… anyone… I don't care who… I … I just don't want to be useless anymore… … …"

"…" Asuka was speechless… for all the times she had called him a pervert (A hentai), he was really just a softie? No. he had to be lying to her… "Shinji, just admit that you want to have sex with me already!" she said sounding rather irritated.

"No,,, I want you to tell me that you need me…"

'Ok, now he's just pissing me off… he KNOWS that I don't need anyone, but he wants me to lie to myself so that he can feel special?!?!?!' at that moment her stomach grumbled loudly. 'Then again… do I have a choice?'

"Asuka?"

"WHAT?! Can't you see that I'm thinking here?"

"… Sorry… but you don't have to say it if you don't want to…" 'I'll just do my best to keep the will to live without those words…'

"I… no. I need you Shinji." She said quickly.

"… Can you say it like you actually mean it?" he said, nothing but sorrow in his eyes…

"YOU LITTLE-! Fine… I need you Shinji…" She was still straddling him… She leaned in closer and whispered into his ear… "I need you Shinji… and I'm sorry to put you in this position… but I don't have anything else to eat…"

"I understand…"

"And you don't mind?"

"No. Someone actually needs me now, why would I be upset about you giving me a purpose?"

"I see…"

"When will you need to feed next?"

"Well… … … Now would be good if you're up for it." She said hopefully.

"… Go for it."

"Really?!"

"Ya… just don't run me dry, ok?" he smiled weakly.

"O… ok… well… here I go…" She leaned over and pressed her lips to the side of his neck… then frowned…

"What's wrong?"

"There's no major vein here… Hmmmmm…" she moved her lips down to a point just between his neck and his shoulder, "Ah, here we go… you ready?"

"As I said, go for it."

She opened her mouth and pressed the tips of her abnormally long canines to his neck… 'Why do I feel so nervous? I know how good his blood tastes… it gave me chills last time… then why am I hesitating?' She felt something push against the back of her head, sinking her teeth to their full extent into his neck, 'wha?!' It was Shinji's hand… she tried to pull her head back for fear of having hurt him, but the first drop of blood had already touched her tongue, it was too late to try to pull away… she felt like she was in heaven… relaxed, giving one of those anime cattish smiles.

'It feels so… so strange… like she attaching herself to me… well, she is, but that's not the point… it feels like she's taking my blood… but restoring my energy… maybe its just because I have a cause now? Or because I know I shouldn't be letting her do this even though I am… or maybe… just maybe she's getting attached to me emotionally now?'

'Delicious… … … I'm gonna get addicted to this stuff if this goes on for too long… but GOD DAMN!!! He tastes sooooo fucking good!'

"… … … you smell good…" Shinji was running his hand through Asuka's long red hair…

She was… … … enjoying it? … … … no… she couldn't be… "Hmffmhmhfmhmfh!"

"Asuka, don't talk with your mouth full." He said with a playful grin.

"Grrrrr…"

"Heh… I understood that one…" he abruptly stopped his preening and rested his hand instead on her back… he was starting to fall asleep when he realized that his hand had slipped down…

"GAAAAHHHHH!!!" Shinji screamed in pain as Asuka clamped down on his vein, then removed her teeth.

"Watch those hands third." She glared at him.

"Jeeze! Can't a guy fall asleep without being punctured?!?!"

"Hmmm… NO! But I'll let that one go because you didn't say sorry and you stood up for yourself…" she said. "And because it felt good when you combed my hair…" she added in a whisper.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh… Ok, well, you can get up now if you want, I'll just-" He went to stand up, but was blocked.

"I didn't say I was done yet!" She pushed him back up against the cave wall. "Sorry, but I haven't eaten since yesterday…"

"I understand… but do you think you can go check on Rei for me? I don't like leaving her alone."

"Ok, ok, fine, but don't move, ok?"

"Ok."

Asuka went back into the open cave where the fire was, noting that Rei was staring out into the open. "What's up Rei?"

"I… I hear something… its coming closer…"

"Huh? I don't hear anything…wait… I can't tell… its faint… like a… like a… I don't know…" She was getting chills up and down he back, like there was something on her… "Shinji." She called quietly.

"Don't move…" he whispered over her shoulder

"Huh?"

"DON'T MOVE!!!" He whispered more urgently.

He snaked his hand up her shirt and between her breasts, she wasn't wearing a bra… 'Oh great… she going to kill me for this… but I'd rather me then her…'

"Shinji?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!" She yelled

"DAMNIT!!! GAAAHHH!!!!!!" he wrenched the scaly thing that he had grabbed out of Asuka's shirt, when she yelled it sank its fangs into his right hand, between the thumb and the pointing finger.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?! Shinji… is that a snake?! It bit you?! Damnit Shinji, now we need to get you to a hospital!!!"

"No… its non poisonous… I just need to…" he slid his left middle finger into its mouth behind its fangs and pried its mouth open, then abruptly broke its neck, picked up a long stick and shoved the stick through it. He put it over the fire to cook…

"Shinji! That's nasty!!!"

"Ok, I'll just let me and Rei starve, and then you can follow soon afterwards. How's that sound? Unless you can turn into a bat, that is." He said sarcastically.

"… … … Shut up…"

"Spread em out." He said quickly, playfully, and seductively at the same time.

"YOU ASS WHOAR!!!" she ran at him, and he ran away, in a circle around the fire, and she followed until Rei stopped them.

"Huh? What's wrong wondergirl? The snake is gone, what's your problem?"

"It wasn't the snake…" she spoke with a cringe of fear in her voice… not something Rei normally did…

"I hear it too…" Shinji whispered… he walked slowly to Rei and pulled the knife out of its sheath. 'Good thing they remembered to bring it with… otherwise we would be in trouble…'

'I still don't hear anything…' Asuka was straining her ears. Then she heard it… and even her blood went cold… a low, low growl, masked slightly by the cracking of twigs and the crunching of leaves… she couldn't tell what it was until it was too late… … …

It lunged into the cave, straight at Asuka, but Shinji's reflexes took over. He darted in front of Asuka and put his right arm up; it clamped down onto his wrist and ground down into his flesh… Rei just stood their stunned as Shinji was being mauled by this wolf… a very large, very angry looking wolf… Asuka saw Shinji drop the knife, it slid towards her feet, spiraling slowly the whole time.

'What the fuck? You'd think I was in an Anime or something… fuck that for now, gotta act!'

She picked up the knife and jumped onto the wolf's back, and rammed the blade into its left eye as hard as she possibly could, all the way up to the hilt of the blade, it squealed like a dog should, reared up, and fell to the floor… dead… Asuka got up to her feet and looked around. Shinji was lying on his chest… … … not moving…

"Shinji? You ok? Seriously Shinji… not funny… … … … Shinji? … Shinji?! … … … Shinji!!!" she ran over to him and flipped him over… … … … … his throat was bleeding… his arms were in shreds, showing down to the bone… … … his blood was everywhere… … … it all looked so… appalling… she had no apatite now… "Shinji?!"

"Heh… Asuka… goodbye …I always loved you… and I … … … always will… … …" he gave one deep sigh… then the gentle movement of him breathing ceased… … … forever…

'NO… No… … … No, no no no no no NO NO NO NO NOOOO!!!!!!! Why?!?!?! I don't love him… but if I don't love him then why am I in such pain?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Why do I feel this way?!?!?! Why?!?!?!'

"Because you do love him." Rei said in a monotone

"Wha?"

"You love him. And you still do. You're just too stubborn to admit it… You still have a chance Asuka."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "I STILL HAVE A CHANCE?!?!?!" He's dead!!! Look at him!!! Dead!!! And I never got to say anything I should have… I should have said sorry… I should have been nicer… I should have… wait… how did you know what I was thinking?"

"Asuka… if I told you I could bring him back, what would you do to make him live again?"

"ANYTHING!!! I'LL DO ANTHING!!!"

"Then do one thing for me… wake up."

"Huh?"

The wolf was thrashing around with the knife showing out of its right eye… it looked over at her… 'It was… all a dream?' she thought. The wolf walked towards her slowly… she saw Shinji grab a long, large stick that had been laid out to be used in the fire… … … the wolf snarled and growled at her.. looming in for the kill… its one eye fixed on her… … … it was going to kill her… that was it… even a vampire cant survive its throat being torn out… … … it lunged at her, full force… 'This is it… I'm going to die… do I really love him? Or was it just the dream? But if it was just the dream then why did I miss him? Even a dream has a basis on reality… so… I love him then? Or is it just … no… I … … … I think I love him… not just for his blood… I think I really do love him…' everything was going in slow motion… the wolf flying at her at full speed, aimed straight for her neck… the branch swinging by her, mere inches away from her face, making clean contact with the knife that was jutting out of the wolfs eye. She watched the blade, as if in slow motion, slide with a grotesque sound into the wolf's skull… … … it flew off course and hit the wall of the cave with a dull thud… dead before it hit the ground… its brain having been punctured by the battle knife… Shinji collapsed next to her… … … 'Oh no… no… not again… she flipped him over slowly, not wanting to see the damage that had been done to him…

"Heh…" he said, "I guess I'm gonna be a lefty for a while." He said with a dull smile. His right arm was bleeding badly, but it wasn't life threatening.

"OHMYGODSHINJIYOUREALIVEITHOUGHTYOUWEREDEAD!!!"

"What?"

She took a deep breath, "Shinji I… I… aw fuck it." She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips, then parted slowly.

"That… wasn't part of what I asked…" he said, awestruck…

"I know… but I need you… and I now know how much I need you… and I really do mean it… … …" she smiled… A genuine smile… he tried to smile back, but the pain was getting to him… "Here, let me take care of that for you." She took his injured wrist, though not severe, it was deep enough to be painful. She bit into his wrist slowly, getting a grunt from Shinji, but he relaxed a moment later. "Vampire spit: it's a numbing solution, so that sleeping victims don't wake up when they're bitten."

"That's useful… thank you… …" he was smiling now… she really did mean it… she liked him back now!!! 'Wow… … … she is so beautiful when she smiles…' "I'm sorry I waited until the last second to save you… I was kinda busy, you know, bleeding and all." He was still smiling at her. 'I should get attacked by vicious animals more often!!! … … … … … WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?!?!?!?!'

"It's ok… I understand… now please, get some rest… you're going to need it…"

"But aren't you still hungry?"

"I can wait… and besides, you're going too need all the blood you have left to survive through the night."

"Heh… good point… … … good night Asuka… … … good night my angel…"

"Good night my brave, invincible Shinji…" she said playfully.

"Heh, not invincible, just not that easy to kill… goodnight my angel…" she just smiled. 'I guess she's ok with me calling her my angel now…' only a moment later, he lost the battle to stay conscious… still smiling… head on her lap, with her arms around him…

"So you understood what I meant when I said you love him then?"

"Ya… … … I really do… thanks for giving me that little push… I couldn't have… … … wait, how did you know about my dream?!"

Rei just smiled at her… 'OOOOOOK THEN!!!' "Um… Rei?"

"Yes Asuka?"

"… … … thanks for the early warning… I would have been dead right now if you hadn't warned us…"

"Of course, as pilots we need to watch out for each other, and as friends we need to care for each other."

"So you actually understand emotion now?"

"Almost. I'm still getting used to it."

"Heh, me and Shinji will help you with that point… but for now, we all need to get some sleep…"

"I will take first watch."

"You sure Rei? I mean, you did just save us after all…"

"I am sure."

"Ok then… good night Rei… and thanks again…" Rei just smiled at her once more, then turned her gaze towards the cave entrance. 'wow… attacked by a bear, a snake, and a wolf all in the same day… and Shinji saved me from all three of them… … … he really is more of a man then I give him credit for… I may not be religious, but if there is a god, he's on Shinji's side…' she slowly closed her eyes as Rei came over, and stayed awake just long enough to see Rei wrapping Shinji's wounded arm with Shinji's bandana… after that, she fell asleep… quiet and peaceful, awaiting the morning to come when she would wake up with the person that truly loved her…

'And to think that people actually believe that vampires sleep during the day…' Rei thought to herself, 'they just don't like the heat… it's not like they'll melt or burn to death or something…' and with that Rei went back to watching the cave entrance… only a few things passed by the rest of the night… a porcupine, a snail (which Rei watched intently as it slithered by slowly), a mouse (which ate the snail on its way by) an owl (Which ate the mouse on its way by… it scared the living shit out of Rei, but she was getting used to the real world, so it didn't scare her as much as it normally would have…) and a moth, which Rei watched sadly as it flew into the flames of their small fire… … …

8888888888888888888888

Well what did you think? Lol, I was planning on making it a one-shot, but it was too long for that. So depending on the reviews that I get, that will determine if I write another chapter on not… so all of you who read the story will decide if this fanfic lives or dies… well, read and review. Till next time, keep on keepin on!!!

8888888888888888888888

HOLEY CRAP!!! only one chapter and I already (basically) have just as many reviews as my other story "Someone save me mind" which has 7 chapters! I thank everyone who has reviewed the story, and thank everyone who has read my story and the new edited version! I have all sorts of twist, turns, and brain teasers planned then you can shake a 600 foot long Eva-Axe at! And so many plot twists it makes Michael Jackson look straight!!! (No offence to those of whom like Michael Jackson, personally I like his song "Smooth Criminal" and would hate it if he had never made it)

P.S.

Send me a P.M. if you want to, I'd enjoy that [ - :\ and I promise that I will respond to all messages personally [ - later all !

P.S.S.

Including this little paragraph, this fan-fic includes:

9423 words (oo)

40,486 characters (No spaces) ( OO)

49,869 characters (With spaces) (O-O)

1,093 lines

24 pages (WOW)

277 paragraphs

P.S.S.S.

1000 hits and counting!!!


	2. I am NOT a doll

(Ok, so Ive been gone a while... a LONG while... but I'd like to think that my time as a monk up in the mountains- well... school, online gaming, and work- has improved my writing style! By a LOT! Id like to thank anyone who actually came back to read this, it took me the last 3 days to draft it, expand, read about 10 times, expand more, reread and check for errors... I dont have an official Beta, but I think i did well. As to my fans and critics alike, Enjoy, and I hope i've not let you down, as well as left you stunned and impressed! Enjoy and tell me what you think! And not to sound rude but... STFU ABOUT THE "..."s OK?! I KNOW I overuse them, in ALL my story's it represents a 1-2 second pause for each one, so "..."x3 is the full 2 seconds for the first two sets, and 1-2 for the last one ok?! Now, As i said, read and enjoy... and Im still deciding as I write this weather or not to make this Chapter a lemon or not... hmmmmm... ... ... [Places hand in front of face like Gendo])

(Chp2) I am NOT a Doll... (Teaser trailor, This is NOT the ful chapter!)

"Mmm... Mmm... Hm? Wh-what? Where-?" The scent of raw dirt, clay, and blood permiated... no, suffocated the air that Shinji suddenly didnt want to expose his eyes too.

"You Finally awake, sleepy Idiot?"

'Huh... Why is asuka in my room this early in the morning? Its not a school day... wait... last night... yesterday...' Yesterdays events were all a blur, blending edgelessly, smearing his still only half concious mind with a slurry of emotions that he couldn't process while still asleep... 'Mm... hmm?'

"GAAAAHHHH!" Shinji sat BOLT upright! The sudden pain of his arm and head all comming to him in one jolt! "A-Asuka! Im still half asleep! What the HELL are you-!" He stared at asuka, biting down on his arm, the pain dieing away in one great throb that didn't come back. He sat there, momentarily dumbstruck...

"Shinji, you need to calm down. Too much movement and stress could reopen your wounds." Rei Said, in something a little more than her usual monotone.

"Waff Mite wuv foor fumfink huh?(Last night was shure something huh?)", the beautiful redhead biting his arm asked... at least, he though it was a question?

"Asuka... dont talk with... your... mouth full... ... ..." BOOM! All at once the memories suddenly cleared, sharpened, Like taking a messypile of cards and flipping them all face up and in a perfect row at once! "HOLEY SHIT! It all WAS real! ... Ok, so Asuka?"

"Hmfmm?"

"Dont talk with-gah! Nevermind that, Your a vampire and your spit heals and numbs right?"

"Mmfm" Asuka Smiled at his confusion, revealing the oversized canines that were partly dug into his arm, both numbing and slowly healing it at the same time.

"And Rei-... Rei... you're... you're... what... a Ninja?"

Both Rei and Asuka's eyebrows shifted at perfectly the same moment in an expression that said simply: "...Dafuq?"


End file.
